


Daddy

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a suggestion on tumblr.</p><p>Anonymous asked you: dave discovers that whenever he calls bro daddy bro pretty much becomes putty in his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/33516996952/daddy  
> Now with fan art!- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/34357150658/yeah-so-heres-that-fan-art-for-that-daddy-fan

The first time Dave had called him Daddy, it was to piss him off in bed. He had noticed quite early on that if he was able to piss his brother off, he would get rougher, and as a result the sex would get better. At least in Dave’s point of view, arching up into the bruising grip, the heavy scratches, drooling and better for him to pound him into the mattress like he wanted. These times were rare treats, considering on average, the elder Strider was actually quite careful with his brother. 

For one, there was the size difference to consider. Standing at 6’4, he left Dave’s slender ass in the dust by over a foot, hands large enough to encircle his thigh should he so choose. It was a lot of power over him, even if he never chose to use it, and the idea always appealed to his kink for control. Being in control of himself was the other end of the stick, taking his sweet time to make each encounter last as long as possible, thoroughly working Dave over until he was a shouting, shivering mess at orgasm. 

But Dave liked it rough, and strove constantly to attain what he wanted, usually through cheating measures. He’d throw in an extra punch after a strife had ended. He’d slap his ass whenever he came out of the shower, hoping to leave a bruise. He’d scratch his sides like a cat in heat whenever he got pinned, gasping when it earned him a harsh bite to the side of his neck, moaning when his arms would be pinned shortly after.  
But it was never enough, always limited to a few moves and then right back to him being in complete control of himself.

There had to be a way.

Thus, it had come to calling him Daddy, a kink he was certain Dirk would avoid like the plague. After all, it only brought their fucked up relationship into a harsher light, would remind him of the original pangs of guilt he felt over it all. Dave had delusions that maybe in some alternate world it would lead to a thorough spanking over his knee, playing it up out of anger, trying to make him cry. He’d indulge the kinks surface value, then move on as normal.

Except he didn’t.

He hung on Dave’s every gesture after he’d said “Oh, God, Daddy, fuck me hard” offhandedly. His hips had slowed to a near stop, eyes wide, face unreadable. Maybe, Dave thought, he’d gone a little too far. Everything was going to stop right now and he’d get bitched at, then left to tend to his erection on his own. God damn it!  
Dirk didn’t leave.

Ever so slowly, he began to move his hips again, building up a solid rhythm that sent them both sliding up the bed every few thrusts, hands moving to clasp at his narrow waist tenderly. Voice gruff, a low growl in his chest that only appeared when there were hormones on the rise, he leaned down to the shell of his brothers ear and whispered.

“Fuck you hard, huh..? Come on, baby, tell me what you want.”

He couldn’t be serious. This was a joke, right? He’d say how rough he wanted things and he’d be laughed at, told he couldn’t handle it, ignored. Though, it couldn’t hurt to try. Closing his eyes, he murmured a quiet reply.  
“I want you to fuck me hard.. Leave bruises. Mark me up. Please, Daddy? Please?”

Again, Dirk’s hips faltered, making him worry he’d crossed a line. This daddy business was dangerous territory, unknown, worrisome. At any moment it could cause the glass ceiling to shatter, and with how hard he was right now? That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. The falter this time was strange, however, his entire body shivering. 

Was… was he blushing?

No, that’s impossible, Bro doesn’t blush. He’s carved from solid stone and that’s the way it was. A beautiful statue, impermeable.

Except for his brother calling him Daddy in bed, apparently.

Face red, breath coming in ragged pants, he arched his back and slammed home hard enough to make Dave shout in surprise. The motion repeated, happening again and again as he was pinned down, making his skin sting. It hurt. It was painful, burning deep inside him, making his eyes water. He’d never considered how good it would hurt, never having been exposed to this intensity for an extended period of time.

Moaning out, Dave tried to wriggle and fight, wanting to fulfill the desires he’d had for so long. Who knew when he’d ever get a chance like this again. What if this was a one-time occurrence? What if the next time he called him Daddy, the most he’d get would be a solid swat to the ass and the usual bout of being ignored in favor of the elders obsession with self-control?

He scratched at his sides, moved his legs against the wide hips, pushed at the heavy body pinning him down. All the while rambling, “Daddy it hurts. Oh God, Daddy, more. Please, Daddy, please, make me your good boy.” His own face was red as he realized, slowly, that he enjoyed calling him that. As taboo as their situation already was, adding that one little tidbit was like talking dirtier than he ever had.

The more he talked, the more it egged Dirk on, one large hand gathering Dave’s together and holding them above his head at the wrist. His left rose and clasped at his delicate neck, applying pressure, just enough to cut off some of his air as he panted. It made him dizzy pretty fast, mouth opening to try gasping against the restraint, toes curling hard.

When the hand moved away to let him breathe, he came harder than he likely ever had, thick ropes of white hot between their torsos. Dirk, as usual, took longer. Took his sweet time, though he was still indulging Dave. His gripping points changed from his wrists to his upper arms, his hips, hard enough to leave solid bruises. He scratched and bit, tugged his hair and yanked his head to the side, biting down as he grabbed hold of his shoulders for leverage as he approached the edge of his orgasm.

He didn’t pull out, instead embedding himself as deep as he could go and holding still before slowly riding out the residual spasms by rocking his hips. Milking himself dry, using his brothers body as a tool before slowly pulling out to lay atop him bonelessly.

Dave’s eyes were watering. It was painful, body stinging, feeling battered.. but GOD had it felt amazing. He was definitely going to find a way to keep this up in the future, considering how it seemed to have gotten them both off so completely, drained, soaked with sweat.

“Love you, kiddo..”

“Love you too, Dirk.”

“Hey, think you can do me a favor?”

“I can’t even remember how to move my legs, and the guy wants a fuckin’ favor.. Sure. Bring it on.”

“Think you could keep that ‘Daddy’ business just in the sack?”

Curious, Dave opened his eyes and looked upwards, trying to catch sight of his face. Well. That was unexpected. 

“Why?”

“Simple. Say it out in the open, I’m liable to rip your pants off and throw your legs around my neck in the middle of the store before you knew what hit you.”

Oh.

“Uh.. Yeah, man, sure. I didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing.”

“Never asked, and I never really thought about it before. Kinda avoided that shit. Sort of like you. Man, I never thought you’d be able to handle me going all out. Always wondered I’d break your tiny ass in half or something. I mean.. come on, dude, I’m a monster compared to you.”

A monster he’d never replace. A monster he’d bait over and over again. A monster he could never have enough of.

“Heh. Told you I could handle you, dude, I’m tough as nails. Tell you what. I keep the Daddy business in the sack, you give me more benefit of the doubt when I ask you to do certain things. We’ll figure out what we like.” The idea of them actually communicating about their kinks was thrilling, making his face warm. Making his chest tight. 

They trusted each other enough to actually want to find out what made the other enjoy their encounters the most, instead of just flinging it out on the fly. Maybe they could do this better. Install a safe word, test their boundaries, try things neither of them had done before just to see if they liked it or not.

It opened up a whole new world in their relationship dynamic.

“Later, squirt. For now I think I’m gonna take a quick snooze, and sorry to say, but you’re my captive.”

“Dude, fucking gross, there’s still jizz everywhere. Screw you, I want a shower.”

“Give me time to take a nap and I’ll personally scrub you down later on. Maybe even make you messy again, if you’re so inclined. Seriously, though, kid. I need to rest for a little bit.”

“At least get off me!”

“Nah.”

“Come on, move!”

“Nope.”

“….Please, Daddy?”

“…..”

Dirk obediently rolled off of Dave and held him closely instead to prevent his escape, drifting off on thoughts of how to get some good payback on the runt for finding a legitimate weak spot on him. Dreaming on what all he could do in a shower stall with someone he cared about, and someone he wanted so badly.


End file.
